Passed and Future Colide
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: When Sakura's passed comes back to haunt her, her future gets messed up will it be fore good? really crap summery i know but read its good


Yo all! Lol!

Right heres my first song fic hope you all enjoy…. Basic plot see below in comment box

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS FROM NARUTO! Just thought I'd make that clear

Song is 'thanks for the memories' by fall out boy! Loves it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

- "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"

I walked over to my window and looked outside to see orange, yellow, red and brown leaves falling to the ground.

Autumn was the season I hate, simple reason really that's the season that he left… I don't say his name anymore, I do my best to forget him, after all he did before he left… he's nothing to me anymore it's been nearly six years since he left and since that night… that night when he kissed me and then knocked me out. Romantic huh? – Insert sarcasm here.

That wasn't the last time I'd seen him though, three years ago in the clearing the new team seven stood there and faced the traitor… that day I let go of all my feelings towards him, he wasn't the guy I fell for. That day he looked at me with lustful eyes but I didn't return the favour… I glared.

**- I'm gonna make you bend and break**

**(It sends you to me without wait)**

**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show**

**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

**"Who does he think he is?"**

**If that's the worst you got**

**Better put your fingers back to the keys**

That day I stood with the man of my past - Sasuke… and the man of my future – Sai. Sai and I had been getting closer and the fact that he need help to show emotion just brought us ever closer. No one knew about us yet but we were together he had made that clear the night before I was reunited with my past… he'd sat me down on a near by tree while our group rested and said.

"_Sakura, I don't know how I should put this… you know what I'm like with expressing things… but I read this was the best way to say what I feel…" _I smiled, poor boy, this is what Sai was like; he was uncertain and vulnerable in this type of department so I waited patiently. _"I... I love you."_ Then he leant in a kissed me passionately.

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**

Later on after the howl incident with _him_ Sai confessed that he was scared… that he didn't know how to feel sacred but he was… he was scared of loosing me. That if I saw Sasuke again I'd run back to him like I did when I was a teenager and do anything he asked… he was wrong and I said one thing to him.

"_Baka."_

**Been looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for**

**When you look into the past (look into the past)**

**One night stand (one night stand off)**

So now here I stand in a house empty, my past and future gone…

Sasuke came back… with a vengeance… he said.

"_Sakura is my toy… that means YOU.CANT.HAVE.HER!" _He ran towards Sai and the fought… I remember that fight… because that fight made my life crash around me. Blood stained the floor and all over there bodies, I remember Naruto holding me back saying it was their fight and we would cut in when it got really bad, but to me that was really bad. All that blood loss couldn't, wasn't good for either of them even though at that moment all I wanted was for that Uchiha to die at the hands of Sai! To be in pain like he put Naruto and I in all those years and to feel nothing but loneliness.

He deserved it more than anyone…

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**

They fought for ages as I cried my eyes out in Naruto's arms. He held me tight for two reasons one to comfort me and the other to keep me there. Then it happened, Sasuke stabbed Sai through the gut and I saw the true fear in his eyes as he looked at me, not fear for his life… but fear for mine… I got out of Naruto's grasp and ran towards him catching him as he fell. I healed him as well as I could but he had lost a lot of blood. I called Naruto over as Sasuke just stood there watching amazed as the scene unfolded in front of him. I told Naruto to take Sai to the hospital and run as fast as possible and get Tsunade to take care of him. He wanted to protest but he saw in my eyes that I meant business so he left with Sai in his arms after I gave Sai one last kiss on the lips…

**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

**In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers**

**Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**

And at the moment the saying _there's no wrath like a woman scorned_ popped into my head and it fit like a tee. I put on my black gloves and began hitting, kicking, punching, throwing weapons, creating clones anything in order to beat the bastard.

After about an hour and a half of battle and many cuts, bruises and broken bones I used Sasuke's own sword to stab him in the heart… but not before asking… _you never cared before why now!? Is it because we have finally moved on!? Are you that selfish!?_ I was in tears and exhausted and astonished that I had lasted this long… I wouldn't last much longer I needed to rest. His answer was simple… _because I wanted you all to hate… so… you c-could get st-strongerr..._ and his breathing stopped. All I could say was he succeeded… I hated him that much…

I stumbled to the hospital only to collapse in a nurses arms with Sasuke's sword in my hand dragging on the floor.

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**

I woke up the nest day in hospital with a slight concussion. Tsunade ad managed to heal most of my wounds but she came to me with unfortunate news… my beloved Sai was in a coma and she wasn't sure when or if he would awaken… I was stunned as I realised my passed had wiped out my future… I preyed to god every night that he would wake up. He didn't…

So here I am a year later Sai still in hospital sleeping like my angel only I didn't loose everything that day… I gained something too. A part of Sai that I knew I would protect with my life. Sai had left me with a child. The little boy was now four months old and names Temaku. He looked a spit of his father all except for my eyes and I knew that one day he would meet his father. I took him everyday to Sai's bedside where I would sit for an hour without fail. Everyday for a year I would visit even the day I was in labour I made damn sure I would visit.

**One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**

that day as the leaves fell from the tree's in a colourful array I received a message… Temaku was finally going to meet his father… Sai was awake, and waiting.

I walked into his room with my boy in my arms and smiled at him with so much love I thought I was going to collapse. He looked at me with a wide grin a t first then saw the baby in my arms as I walked closer to him. I let him see hi son's face and he was shocked. He looked at me as if to say _who's that?_ And I smiled. I bent down and handed him to Sai.

"Temaku meet your daddy." I whispered as I kissed Sai on the fore head… I loved this man more that words. His smile grew and I knew from that moment on that everything would be ok… I had him back. My future was back and clear again…

**One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Ye so Sakura isn't pinning over Sasuke anymore but is with Sai the only problem is Sai reminds her of Sasuke… yer so that's it

Points to be made….

I don't know if Sasuke actually left in the autumn but it fit for some bizarre reason .

Sasuke would never act in this way but I wanted hiom to for the sake of this fan fic…

I DO NOT own Naruto though I wish I did then I would do some things differently… like not made Sasuke be such a twat… or made Rock Lee look less like a bug OR even something as stupid as one… just ONE love interested… I don't care if it was Sakura I would LOVE for Hina and Naru to bloody get it on but noooooo stupid animators have to be all ANTI ROMANCE…

I don't know if Sai actually likes Sakura so if anyone can shed some light on the subject it would be appreciated.

ANYWAY THAX!


End file.
